Talk:Command center
Move Suggestion At the moment, Command center is a redirect to bridge, while this page has a disambig (NX-01). Seeing there's nothing else with the same natural title, why not move this page to Command center, and leave a note for readers looking for bridge?– Cleanse talk 23:35, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :I decided to make this page as I was watching ENT Season 3, I was looking at the smaller things that nobody has picked up on. The command centre (sorry, I spell in British English) on the NX-01 was totally different to the bridge, it was more like a briefing room, but it was created specifically for the Xindi threat, as seen in , when Archer and Reed are talking at the beginning. That's why I created it. On the bridge page, at the top, it says, "if you are looking for the command centre as in the one on Enterprise NX-01 please click here". I've had two administrators see it and they haven't changed it, so it's fine where it is I think. It is also much easier when people are reading the episode synopsis and see command centre written down, it links to this one. Dave 23:49, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :: The most accurate way to look at this is to say, a bridge is a command center, but a command center is not always a bridge, meaning that the redirect of the one to the other is misleading. Take this quote from , which described the Borg cube as having "no specific bridge, no command center, no engineering ''" This indicates that a command center has a function similar, but not identical to the role of a bridge. This remains true in ENT Season 3, where the command center aboard ''Enterprise was in a totally separate location from the bridge, as was mentioned or shown exclusively in 21 episodes of that series. While established that the "command center" was the area "normally occupied by Capt Picard, Cmdr Riker and Counselor Troi." More specific indications that suggested that the Main Bridge of the NCC-1701-D served a combined role of the two functions. states that the aft portion of the bridge, rather than the bridge as a whole, was the command center, "from the command center, we have control of the science stations..." This reference would seem to indicate that aboard combined the "command center" function established in ENT to establish the more advanced 24th century bridge. As is suggested in , "this is the main bridge, the command center." If they were the same thing, it would seem silly to say both terms if they were intended to be the same. ::In VOY, there were several references to the "command center" on the bridge, which could also be in reference to either the role, or the functions that are based on the bridge (r.f. ). In fact, in , it was stated, "...on the Bridge – command center of your ship, I believe. I can do just about anything from here." This makes it sound like Voyager's bridge is like the 1701-D bridge. In addition, on the Jem'Hadar fighter in , their bridge was referred to as the command center. In , the operations center was referred to as the command center. Otherwise, , , , , , all refer to the term "command center" for an area that was clearly not a "bridge" on a ship. There is certainly room to make command center, starting with this article, its own article separate from bridge, while still linking to bridge, without the disambiguation "(NX-01)" tacked onto the name. --Alan 02:57, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Location? Has it ever been mentioned, or hinted as to the location of this room? The article says it was an upgrade to the bridge, but that's obviously not true, there have been several episodes showing someone enter, or exit into a corridor. --Terran Officer 16:11, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :No, there's been no reference. It used to store something, but that wasn't helpful. It's logical to assume it's toward the centre of the ship, as there was no structural damage to it at all, and the NX-01 got quite battered. I'd guess it was about halfway down, a bit like the Enterprise-D's battle bridge. Dave 18:18, 19 July 2008 (UTC)